sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerion and Spikeon Arc
The Aerion and Spikeon arc is an arc in which Tails, and two new villians, Aerion and Spikeon, battle the Sonic Team. Plot Aerion, a blue hedgehog with two, long spines, says that Tails must be desperate if he is hiring them. Tails says he just wants power. Aerion and Spikeon agree to get the master emerald. Meanwhile, the entire Sonic Team is having a meeting. Sonic tells them that they are being threatened by Tails. They must train more, or else Tails will eventually beat them. They all head to the training room to train. They train for hours, until they feel that they are done. Sonic tells them they should be more vigilant, so he assigns Tardie and Tardolic to guard the mansion. They go outside and keep watch. In the lab, Tails is looking for threats on a radar. He sees two dots heading for the master emerald, so he goes outside and tells Tardie and Tardolic. They head towards the emerald. Meanwhile, Aerion and Spikeon are heading toward the master emerald. When they arrive, they see Knuckles. Knuckles tells them to go away. Suddenly, two swords appear out of nowhere and slice Knuckles, who falls to the ground. Aerion and Spikeon run up the stairs on the shrine and steal the master emerald. Tardie and Tardolic arrive at the shrine, and find Knuckles. Knuckles tells them that two hedgehogs took the emerald and ran into the forest. Tardie and Tardolic chase after them. After a while, they decide to split up. Tardie runs to the right, and Tardolic runs to the left. Tardie finds Aerion, but he doesn't have the master emerald. Tardie asks where it is, but Aerion doesn't answer, and attacks Tardie. Tardie begins to fight him, but finds that Aerion is way stronger than him. Meanwhile, Tardolic finds Spikeon, who has the Master Emerald. Tardolic tries to take it, but is quickly stabbed by a spike. Tardolic falls to the ground, and Spikeon keeps running. In the other battle, Tardie is using Barrier Punch to distract Aerion, and then suddenly grabs one of Aerion's swords and stabs him in the chest. Tardie thinks he has won, but he sees that Aerion is unhurt. Aerion tells Tardie that he can't die, and he is immortal. In other words, he is unbeatable. They fight for a while longer, and Tardie gets an idea. He runs towards Aerion, but then runs past him. Aerion chases him to the bottom of a cliff. Tardie grabs one of Aerion's swords, and stabs Aerion, but doesn't let go of the sword. Aerion can't escape. Tardie then uses Barrier Blast on the cliff, and hundreds of boulders fall on Aerion. Aerion is buried alive. Tardie runs after Tardolic. After a while, he finds him unconscious. Tardie brings his brother to the mansion so Amy can take care of him, and then runs after Spikeon. He finds a building, and runs inside. After a while, he finds a room with the master emerald. He goes inside, only to find that it was a trap. He is electrocuted. Spikeon enters the room, and Tardie starts to fight him. Spikeon tells him that he and Aerion were hired by Tails. Tardie asks if Spikeon is immortal, and he says that he is. Tardie fights him anyway, and after a while, he gets another idea. He uses Barrier Blast, and the building falls down on top of Spikeon. Tardie grabs the master emerald, and brings it back. Meanwhile, Tails finds out that Aerion and Spikeon were defeated, and says that he is done getting people to do his work. He vows to steal the master emerald himself.